


I don't care how many times I have to tell you (I love you)

by boneslen



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Benoit is insecure and hesitant, F/M, Marta does damage control, forced confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslen/pseuds/boneslen
Summary: Joni forces Benoit to admit he loves Marta.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	I don't care how many times I have to tell you (I love you)

"Mr. Blanc?" Joni answered the door to the detective, as a martini glass dangled in her left hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, hello Joni. I'm here for Marta."

Benoit briefly smiled at her, and tried to step around the woman as he entered the grand Thrombey household. He dreaded these people.

Joni walked with Benoit as they entered the living room with the intricate knife decoration. Joni sent Benoit a knowing wink, and said, "Marta, of course. For a date, I assume?"

Benoit turned away. This damn woman.

"No...just to tell her some news. An update on Ransom's case." Benoit gave Joni a flashing grin, but it didn't reach his eyes. Not hardly.

Fortunately, before Joni could slyly suggest something else, Marta entered the room.

"Oh, hello!" Marta smiled brightly at Benoit, and he grinned back. Joni didn't miss the interaction as she sipped from her glass.

"Marta, I have something to tell you. Well, first, it's lovely to see you again." Benoit approached her slightly, but kept his hands in his pockets. Joni watched Marta stare up at the detective with stars in her eyes.

"I'm happy to see you again too," Marta replied, her face shining. "What's the news?"

Benoit cleared his throat and glanced slightly over at Joni. "Er, perhaps we can go somewhere else. I know a nice place, what do you think?"

Marta nodded. "Sure. Give me a second to get my things, and I'll be right down."

Then, Marta left. Once again, it was just Joni and Benoit. Now, Joni had more ammunition for her words. She gently set down her glass, and approached Benoit. There was a coy look on her face, and Benoit shifted uncomfortably.

"Mr. Benoit Blanc...tell me something." Joni stared intensely into the detective's chilly blue eyes.

He pursed his lips but nodded.

"Do you love Marta?"

Benoit recoiled. He stared at Joni, shocked, then recovered quickly. "You're insane."

He went to exit the room, but Joni followed.

"Oh, please! We all know. We knowwwww, there's no need to deny it, detective!"

When Benoit was only feet away from the front door, Joni harshly grabbed his arm to stop him. He halted, and glared back at the clinging woman.

Joni kept her grip tight on Benoit. "It's obvious. And you would do anything for her. Admit it!"

"God, woman!" Benoit scowled at her. "Let go of me."

Joni used her other hand to grab Benoit's shoulder, completely trapping him. Sure, he could use an excessive amount of force to knock her off, but he was a gentleman. Gentleman didn't just send ladies flying because they were being annoying. Though Benoit was seriously considering it right now.

"Admit it, Mr. Blanc." Joni leaned close to Benoit, her teeth practically bared. "Or I'll tell her _myself_."

Benoit's eyes flashed. "There's _nothing_ to admit. You're insane."

Joni smiled. There was a glint in her eyes. Then, with the loudest voice she could muster, she yelled out, "MARTA!!!"

Benoit jolted, and he grabbed Joni's arms in return. "Shut up! Alright, shut up!"

There was no mistake. Fear was clear and evident in Benoit's vibrant blue eyes. There was also anger, but that was a given. Joni stared at him, smirking. She'd won. Leaning even closer, she whispered, "Admit it."

"I love her," Benoit muttered out, his voice strained and full of irritation.

"Again, louder," Joni demanded, milking in the situation. She finally had the upper hand over the detective who had tortured her and her family for days. "Say it like you _mean_ it."

Benoit glared at her with venom. "I do mean it. I love her."

"Who?" Joni asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him as if that would do anything.

Finally, Benoit sighed, his anger fading. In a clear voice, he admitted again, "I love Marta."

"What?"

The soft voice rang out from the other side of the hallway, and both Joni and Benoit turned to see Marta standing there. She was staring at the two, shock evident in her wide eyes.

Realizing that Marta had heard him, Benoit cursed quietly. He shook off Joni's slackened grip, sending her a dirty look. In a low voice that only Joni would hear, Benoit snarled, "You....you made me repeat it so she would hear. You _snake_."

Joni rolled her eyes at the detective and beckoned Marta over. But by the time Marta reached them, Benoit was out the door, fleeing to his car.

Marta stared after the man, still reeling from what she had just overheard. Then, she faced Joni.

"Joni...what the hell? What did you do?"

"God," Joni exclaimed, groaning. "You two are soooo overdramatic. I just coaxed the truth out of him! It's harmless _."_

Marta shot a dark look at Joni. "Harmless? Just leave him alone."

Then, she stepped out of the house, briskly running after Benoit before he could speed away.

He had almost slammed his car door shut when Marta forcefully grabbed it, preventing it from being closed. Benoit looked up at her, surprised. For a moment, they just stared at each other.

The edges of Benoit's mouth quirked up, slightly amused. "Was your plan to just look at me in silence? I'm not sure it's working."

Marta tried her best not to flush. 

"Oh, shut up." There was no venom in her words. Marta watched Benoit carefully. "Why are you leaving?"

Benoit cocked his head to the side, confused. Was she serious? "Are you serious?"

"Look, stay right there. _Don't_ drive off." 

Marta then crossed to the other side of the car where she entered the passenger seat of Benoit's car. Then, she turned to him. "What did you....did you mean it?"

Benoit quickly turned to look outside his window, but Marta didn't miss the blush on his face. 

"I....apologize."

Marta gently reached over to touch his arm. "What for? Mr. Blanc, talk to me."

"You don't have to call me that."

"Then what should I call you? The detective? French man with a southern accent? Truly, that part never made much sense to me."

Benoit lightly laughed, and Maria relaxed. 

"You can call me Benoit...if you'd like." Benoit didn't meet Marta's eyes just yet, but he wasn't completely facing the window anymore.

Marta smiled softly. "Okay. Benoit. Did you mean what you said to Joni?"

"Joni." Benoit spit the name out like it was a foul-tasting vinegar. "Why is she even there?"

Sighing, Marta let her hand drop. "She's just...hey! Don't change the topic on me!"

Benoit slightly grinned. "Sorry Watson."

Marta crossed her arms. This damned man. 

"When are you going to answer my question? I just want to know."

"Hmm, that's how I felt when I asked you if Richard was having an affair. You kept stalling." Benoit thought back to the memory. It was the first time he had met Marta. Immediately, he liked her. But he had no idea he would fall in love with her so quickly and passionately.

"Yeah, woohoo, you know how I feel." Marta rolled her eyes. There was still a smile on her face. "Except, I actually answered your question."

"You lied to me."

"I still answered it."

"Do you want me to lie?"

"No!" Marta grimaced. "Just....be honest! Do you love me?"

Benoit finally looked over Marta, noticing how her eyes were intensely watching him. He would never lie to her. 

"Yes. I do...and I mean it, Marta."

They held each other's gaze for a moment, until Benoit tore his eyes away. Immediately, he became flustered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, but that _damn_ woman...I mean..well, I should just go. I can text you about the news I had, this trip was _completely_ unnecessary. I'm sorry. Again."

Benoit started the ignition, his hands shaking. Marta watched him, at a loss for words. He was leaving? After confessing? Why? She had so many questions, and so many things to say, but Benoit was about to leave before she could get any of it out. 

"Why are you running away again?"

Benoit stilled, one hand frozen on the key, the other on the steering wheel. 

Marta spread her hands out, confused. "You kept wanting to leave. To leave me, and you _just_ said you loved me."

"Marta, _please_. I don't know what you want–"

"Exactly!" Marta reached over and turned off the ignition. She ignored Benoit's look of surprise and continued. "You ran before even knowing how I felt. And you're doing it again."

"I'm–I'm sorry, I didn't mean–"

"I'm not asking you to apologize. Okay? That's not what I'm saying, Benoit." Marta's voice was soft. Gentle. "I'm saying I love you too."

Benoit turned to Marta, absolutely stunned. "What?"

His voice was quiet and cautious, as if he was afraid Marta was lying. "You're..."

"I'm _not_ lying."

"I'm _not_ so sure," Benoit countered, watching her intently for any signs of the sudden urge to vomit. 

Marta rolled her eyes. "I would never lie to you."

"You lied about Richard," Benoit said absentmindedly, his voice soft.

"How many times are you going to bring that up?" Marta bravely reached over and grabbed Benoit's hand. It was still shaking slightly. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Benoit flushed red, and this time, he couldn't even attempt to hide it. And before he could formulate a response, Marta spoke again.

"I'm not throwing up. I'm not lying. Do you believe me now?"

Benoit slowly looked at her, studying her face and expression. She was right. She seemed nowhere near to the edge of throwing up, and Benoit would know. He'd seen her do it. _Several_ times. 

"Yes...I think so." Benoit turned his hand over, interlocking their fingers. He stared at their hands, still hesitant. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Was this really happening? "I'm sorry. For doubting you, I just couldn't fathom the idea of you feeling the same way about me."

Marta squeezed their hands together tighter. "Why? Because you're so unloveable? With all your charm, good looks, kind heart, intelligence? Yeah, I'm absolutely disgusted."

Benoit smiled, an earnest smile, and Marta found herself grinning back.

"Because you're so perfect," Benoit confessed. "You could have any man you want. Any."

Marta wasn't sure when she would get it through to Benoit just how much she loved him. She had loved him for so long, and never knew he would feel the same. Perhaps their love had been seemingly unrequited for a while now.

"I don't want any man. I just...want...you." Marta spoke the words slowly, in a low voice, as she leaned closer to Benoit. 

Benoit wondered if this woman knew the effect she was having on him. He ducked his head, abashed but smiling. "Marta..."

She used her other hand to turn his head to face her. Then, she stared deeply into his eyes, never realizing just how blue they were. "I don't care how many times I have to tell you. I love you."

"I love you too." Benoit's expression was that of pure fondness, but Marta saw the hidden uncertainty and fear within his eyes.

"You don't fully believe me, do you?" Marta wasn't saddened by it, she just wanted to know. "Even though I haven't thrown up?"

Benoit stammered out a response. "I'm–I'm sorry. I'm being stupid, I know...I just...."

Benoit trailed off, uncertain. He wanted to be honest with Marta, but he also didn't want to hurt her. Fortunately for the both of them, Marta was exceedingly understanding and compassionate.

Marta shook her head. "Don't apologize. It's okay. I'll just keep saying it until you truly believe me."

Benoit's eyes softened, and he studied her. His heart was warm.

"What if I _never_ do?"

Marta leaned closer, her lips right next to Benoit's ear. "Then I'll _never_ stop."

Benoit couldn't hold back anymore. He loved this woman so much, and even though he wasn't quite sure she fully felt the same way, he knew she wasn't willing to give up on him just yet. Quickly, he turned to her, and before she could move away, he kissed her gently. 

Marta, pleasantly surprised, kissed Benoit back, twisting her hands in the lapels of his coat. She had wanted this for so long. And in all honesty, she didn't know it would feel _this_ good. They fit together perfectly, and as Benoit held Marta's face in his hands, Marta smiled into the kiss. 

Over on the front steps of the Thrombey household, Joni watched, the martini glass once again resting in her hand. She sipped it and smirked at the sight. Then, she turned away, satisified with the end result.

"Mission accomplished."

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this movie yesterday, loved it, and practically RAN to my computer to write this. This ship is so pure and wholesome. They're such sweet people, which is why I've noticed that all the fics in their tag is pure fluff. I wanted to mix it up slightly with a bit more angsty love confession on Benoit's part that doesn't just completely resolve itself by the end. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you can.


End file.
